1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optoelectronic measurement apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring optoelectronic characteristics of an organic light emitting diode.
2. Related Art of the Invention
OLED, organic light emitting diode, or organic light emitting display, is a kind of flat panel display that converts electricity into optoenergy with a high conversion efficiency. The common application of OLEDs includes cellular phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), and light sources for various flat panel displays. Having the characteristics such as wide viewing angle, simple fabrication process, low cost, fast response speed, broad range of application temperature, and full color, OLED meets the requirement of displays in the multi-media era and becomes a popular research topic in industry.
Normally, after an organic light emitting diode is fabricated, temperature, humidity and optoelectronic tests are performed thereon. That is, the organic light emitting diode is disposed in a high temperature, high humidity or high temperature and humidity environment to test the optoelectronic characteristics thereof. The testing method is described as follows.
OLED is disposed in a constant temperature and a constant humidity test machine (such as the machine GTM-225-40-1P). A high temperature, high humidity or high temperature and humidity condition is applied to the constant temperature and humidity test machine. For every period of time (for example, every four hours, eight hours or twenty-four hours), the Constant temperature and humidity machine is switched off. OLED is then manually removed from the constant temperature and humidity test machine after the temperature therein is reduced. A power supply for supplying lit-up current of the OLED is applied, and optoelectronic measurement equipment (such as SR-2, BM-7 or BM-5) is used to measure the brightness variation of the OLED. According to the data of brightness variation manually measured by the optoelectronic measurement equipment, the data are then input to a computer for further process.
In the conventional measurement equipment, the constant temperature and humidity test machine, the power supply and the optoelectronic measurement equipment are three unrelated apparatuses. Therefore, the OLED has to be manually removed from the constant temperature and humidity test machine, and the optoelectronic characteristics thereof are then measured using the optoelectronic measurement equipment. As a result, the high temperature and humidity test is affected consequently and further affect the measurement accuracy. Further, as the OLED is not removed until the temperature of the constant temperature and humidity test machine is reduced, waiting time for increasing and reducing temperature is consumed. In addition, the conventional measurement equipment requires manually removing the OLED from the constant temperature and humidity test machine, manually recording the measurement data, and manually inputting the data into the computer. The conventional measurement equipment is thus very laborious. Further, manually placing and removing the OLED in and out of the constant temperature and humidity teat machine could easily injure the operator when improper operation should occur.